Undying Love
by Battygirl
Summary: Request fic! Misty and Gregory are alone in her room while she does some research. Gregory is bored and guilty while Misty's feeling angry. A fight ensues; leading things to get a little 'interesting'. Oneshot! GregxOC. Please review! Rated M for Mature.


**A/N: Okay, new story. I received a fan request forever ago from Gregory'ssexyvampire and I finally finished it. X3 Aren't you all excited to hear about that. Anyway, this took me forever to write and I did my best to keep the characters...well...in character...actually, I should say 'character'...cuz Misty is MY character and Greg's the only other character in the story...anyway...yeah...this is technically set in the storyline of 'In Your Arms' so there's a bit of a spoiler...Um...not much else to really say...I hope you all like it.**

**WARNING: This story is M-RATED. This means there is sexual, lemony-snicket content that some people might not find suitable. Um. If you WANT to read about all the smexiful stuff that occurs between a (REAL, NOT SPARKLY) vampire and a (NOT PATHETIC) human, you can go ahead and begin. If not, I advise you to go back now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire. I don't own Gregory. I DO own Misty, so no copying or using her in a story unless I give permission, got it?!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Undying Love**

A long sigh escaped her throat as yet another search proved futile. Running a delicate hand through her raven hair, she returned to her search engine where she was conducting her web-search. Her hazel eyes were tired as they gazed at the screen and as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders in long tresses. She found a blog on one of her many favored websites and her lithe fingers went to work with typing. Her left hand seemed to move slower. A bandage was wrapped tightly around a deep cut in her palm. Wearing a black band T-shirt over a black and white striped, long sleeved shirt and torn blue jeans, she was relatively comfortable. On her bed, a young man sat, staring at her with sad, sorrowful, gray eyes. His long, russet hair met at his shoulder blades and fell straight with no curls. His pale skin seemed to glow in the little moonlight that shone through the window. He watched her with remorse as she searched endlessly for an answer to their predicament. He wore a black T-shirt over his black and red striped, long sleeved shirt and black, faded jeans that almost seemed to be a mirror image of his companion's attire. Sitting up, he sighed heavily.

"I _said_ I was sorry," he groaned in a thick, English accent, "How many more times must I say it?"

"Gregory, you and I both know that that's not the problem here," she retorted in a lighter British tone.

"Well, what _is_ the problem?" he snapped angrily, standing up to pace, "Why are you so angry with me, Misty?"

Misty whipped around and glared at him as her arms crossed over her chest.

"You actually have the _gall_ to ask that?" she asked in an irritated tone, "Why do you _think_?"

She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Gregory, I thought you were someone I could trust," she vented, "I wanted to believe that you were different than you were when Lynx and I left. I wanted to believe that you weren't the selfish bastard you were when we met! I...I felt as though I was finally getting to know you...I wanted to say yes to what you've been asking me ever since I came back..."

She paused, trying to fully collect her thoughts. He stared at her with shocked eyes.

"After a long school year," she began slowly, "of getting to know you and your friends, of...of really starting to like you more and more...You ruin all of that in five seconds. I can't even believe it...I can't even believe that it took slicing my _damn_ hand open to wake me up to see you for what you were! You're lucky I had your band mates leave."

"They'd have been enthralled," Gregory scoffed, "They're just as obsessed with vampires as you and Lynx are."

"Obviously, my standing up to your father last year has blinded you of just what happens when people discover a vampire!" Misty shouted back, silencing him, "I knew how to handle vampires from years of research and study of vampire habits and how to kill them. I wear a cross that Bill gave me for good measure--that I have to wear over my undershirt so it won't touch my skin thanks to _you_!--and I know when to run. When I met you all, I was _ready_ to run. I only stopped myself because I wanted to help you all and Tony. He'd finally found a friend his own physical age and I wasn't about to let anything ruin that! I swallowed down my fear and stood up to Frederick for him. Gregory, people can love vampires--they can love reading about them or even pretending to be them--but the bottom line is, humans fear vampires. Bullshit that you read in Twilight® does not happen! People who find out about vampires are not simply drawn to them because of beauty. There's no such instance. Your band mates would have run in fear--if you'd not torn into them first!"

"I knew it!!" Gregory shouted before pointing at her, "You _are_ angry with me for biting that caretaker!! You're holding that over my head and using it against me, aren't you?!"

Misty sighed and sat back down in her chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"No," she breathed calmly, "That was instinct. I can't hold you accountable for instinct. What angers me is that you could've easily hurt me or the others in that crypt without a care _because_ of those instincts. I remember what you were like a year ago...You seemed to hate us--Lynx, Tony, and I..."

"Then why did you care about helping us?" Gregory asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because I always _wanted_ to help you," she sighed, "I'd always wished I could meet a vampire so I could study them. After I met you all, I knew that I had to help you become mortal. I'd learned that vampires don't wish for their immortality. They think its a curse. They long to be human. I would have been no better than Rookery if I'd denied your family's wish...Therefore; I decided I'd help you. I can't say I didn't expect you to bite me, but after I let you and your family use my own bedroom to hide away from that psychopath--you still turn on me?! How could you be so _damn_ selfish?!"

"Oh, I'm selfish, am I?" he snapped, "How's that, exactly?"

"Are you joking?!" Misty scoffed, "You don't care about anyone else!! You bit me because you had some stupid crush!! For that same stupid reason, you became a vampire again!! You don't care that you're hurting people around you!! That's what makes you selfish!! That's why I hated you so much for the longest time!! You're just a selfish brat!!"

Gregory glared at her.

"Then _why_ am I even here?!" he cried, "What are you looking for?!"

"I'm returning to my research on how to revert a vampire back to a mortal without the use of the stone!!" she snapped back, looking through the diary Freda had given her.

She'd taught herself to read the language of the vampires with the Sackville-Bagg family's help and was now using it to search for a cure. When the family had stayed with them, she'd done the same research. Before, she hadn't had the help of the log, which had made things a little more difficult, but now she felt that she was getting a little closer.

"Who says I _want_ to be human again?!" Gregory cried, turning away from her, "It was horrible. Always having to go out in daylight...Always having to eat and sleep use the damn toilet every few hours! Humanity is horrible!!"

He stopped and glared at the wall opposite him.

"And even when I was human, I couldn't be with you..." he sighed, "Even when I was human, you rejected me every time I'd ask you out...I could never figure out why..."

He glanced at her.

"Why is it?" he asked, "Why do you always say no?"

Misty sighed.

"I don't want to be hurt..." she replied, "I've known you for a long time--even before we'd formally met. Since I'd read about you in one of my books, I knew that you were a cruel person. I knew you weren't the kind of person someone could talk to. And I understood why and that's why I hoped and prayed that Tony would never meet you! I prayed everyday after Tony told us about those dreams that he'd meet Anna or Rudolph. I knew if he met them, he'd have a chance! There'd be no chance with Freda or Frederick, but you were the worst! I didn't know what to expect from you! And I still don't!! That's why I always reject you! I can't predict you! I thought you were someone I could trust, but see how wrong you proved me to be!! I can't trust you and I can't predict what _stupid_ move you'll pull off next!"

Gregory stared at her carefully before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, "I really am...I gave into temptation when my aunt came back to give me back that immortality. I just...something in me just _wanted_ it. And as for last year, you don't understand what it's like to know you're going to live forever...and that you're going to live alone...The reason I turned you was that I wanted a friend. I didn't want Lynx around. I wouldn't have been able to stomach an entire week in his presence if he were a vampire with me. I felt more comfortable with a...a female companion..."

He walked back to her and stood behind her chair. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned close to her ear.

"You were the first girl my age that I'd been in contact with in three centuries," he purred as he massaged her shoulders a little and as he delicately traced the lobe of her ear with his soft, pale lips, "If we couldn't find that stone, then I was determined to keep you."

He grabbed her right wrist in his own and held it up a little.

"Despite how you hate it, this mark binds you to me," he hissed, "Whether you like it or not, a part of you will always belong to me...The blood I took from you that night...I can still taste it...So warm...Unlike any before...The scent of it is still intoxicating..."

Misty shivered and glanced at him a little. His words were chilling her, but his warm hands on her shoulders seemed intent on taunting her.

"Uh-Um...C-Can you tell me why it is that your skin is so warm?" she stuttered, "I mean...A vampire's skin is supposed to be as cold as death. Why are you warm?"

He chuckled and drew a little closer.

"It must be you," he purred, "Father once told me that mother was the only one who could warm the frost upon his flesh. The passion she instilled within him brought heat to his chilled skin. Perhaps the passion you fill me with is what burns my skin and makes my touch warm to you."

With another shiver, Misty jumped up and turned to him after taking a few steps away.

"H-How could you stand the sunlight all this time?" she asked, trying to stall whatever was happening, "If you've been a vampire all this time, how could you go out into the sun?"

He smirked as he slowly walked towards her.

"You don't remember?" he chortled, "You taught me that...very strong sun block and clothes that shield my skin from the light...I had to wear sunglasses often, but I was able to cope after a while. Told everyone I had ultra sensitive skin and that I can't be out in light. Like the idiots they are, they believed me."

"Well...Wh-Why are you so focused on me?!" she whimpered, "I've seen the other girls at school. They seem to simply adore you! Why not go out with one of them?"

"They don't understand vampires and our ways like you..." he chuckled, pushing her up against the wall, "They're shallow and only interested in popularity. You...Oh, you could care less. You are nothing like them. I've dated other girls. None compared to you. You swim through the blood that no longer courses through my veins...You are everything to me now. And you will stay with me one way or another."

Misty glared up at him as he held her shoulders in place. He leaned down and quickly caught her lips in a kiss before she could move away. His hands were swift to move from her arms to the sides of her head as he tried to deepen the kiss. Misty winced and tried desperately to push him away as she writhed a little. Closing her eyes tight, she stomped on his foot. She didn't wish to bring him too much pain by kneeing him in the crotch, but stomping on his foot would at least get him off so she could run to find Lynx or the families. Luckily, this worked and he released her at the pain and shock. With this chance, Misty darted for her bedroom door. However, the vampire was faster. He appeared before her and grabbed her wrist just as her hand reached the doorknob.

"Not leaving me already, are you?" he chuckled, as he tightened the grip of his hand on her wrist, "And here I thought things were going so well."

"Gregory, enough," Misty sighed sternly, "Let go."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" he asked with a dark smirk, as he locked the door, "I'm rather hungry, Misty...And I have my favorite delicacy standing right here..."

Misty bit her lip a little as she stared at him carefully.

"Gregory, I'm trying to help you," she said shakily, "Don't do this..."

"Why, Misty, I don't know what you mean," he chuckled back as he began leading her over to her canopy bed.

Misty jerked her hand from his.

"Stop it!!" she cried angrily, "What's the matter with you?!"

He glanced at her carefully.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed, "I really was serious when I said I was hungry..."

"You can't _feed_ off me, Gregory!!" Misty shouted crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"Why not?!" Gregory snapped back, "You've said yourself that you considered going out with me. That means you like me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he lay his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on..." he breathed, "Just a taste?"

He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent deeply. Sighing blissfully, he kissed his favorite area of her neck; where he'd bite her to drink from her. Misty gasped as his sinful tongue lapped hungrily at her flesh. Wincing, she elbowed him, making him let go.

"Gregory, stop it!!" she shouted as she whipped back around to him.

He glared at her angrily as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I am _sick_ of being insulted by some _mortal_!!" he growled as he pushed her against the wall again, "My father was an idiot. Trusting mortals like you...I will never take back what I said; how we vampires are the Dark Gods!! Even if I'm only starting with you, I will fight back. And I plan to make your blood run cold."

Misty glared back at him.

"I am _not_ afraid of you, Gregory!" she snarled back, "I've heard this speech before!! You're not going to frighten me!!! You didn't scare me a year ago with this false ferocity and you're not going to scare me now!!"

He bared his fangs angrily as he pushed her up the wall. She winced in pain as his sharp nails dug into her arms as he lifted her up a little. However, she didn't let him see any sign of fear or weakness.

"I'm _not_ afraid of you," she repeated in a low tone.

Gregory glared daggers at her as he lowered her a little so he could draw even closer to her face.

"You will be," he hissed, "I'm tired of you ordering me around!! I am your superior and you will know that!!"

"How could _you_ ever be superior to _me_?" Misty scoffed.

"I could drain you of every drop of blood..." he breathed menacingly as he traced the lining of her jaw, "I'd really hate to do that...to drain all the life from such a pretty face...but I'm not above it..."

Misty glanced at his fingers and the blood trickling down his hand. He noticed it too and glimpsed at her arms. Blood ran in small rivulets down her slender arms and to the ground. She peeked at his eyes and started a little as she noted that animalistic hunger that bled into the dark orbs. He smirked as he closed his eyes and leaned forward towards her neck. Misty gasped; he wasn't _really_ going to bite her again, was he?! He bared his fangs with a grin. Choking back another gasp, she knew she'd have to think fast. Taking a deep breath and biting her bottom lip to summon the courage, she spoke up.

"Wait," she breathed, stopping him, "Set me down first? It's already painful enough the way you're holding me...Please...? Gregory...?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You'll let me feed?" he asked.

"Yes," Misty sighed, "I give up fighting you...Just...Just set me down and make it as quick and painless as you possibly can..."

He smirked as he sat her down again before grabbing her waist to keep her still. Shivering a little and biting back her grimace, she took his face in her hands and pulled him forward into a warm kiss. He gasped against her lips before calming and slowly closing his eyes. A long moan escaped his chest as he pulled her closer to him and as he deepened the kiss. Misty blinked once or twice before letting her eyes flutter shut against the pleasant feeling. Why did it feel so nice? He pulled away a moment later and stared down at her with a curious look as she stared back up at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Why did you...?" he breathed, so shocked that he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Well..." Misty whispered back breathlessly, "I...I wanted to stop you from biting me...but...that...that was so...so much nicer than I thought it would be...I guess I...I didn't expect it to be so nice..."

He smiled down at her.

"Would you like another kiss, then?" he purred.

Misty nodded with a bit of a blush. He glanced back slyly at the bed.

"You wanna sit on the bed?" he asked with a grin.

The blush on her cheeks darkened as she nodded again. He laughed under his breath as he led her over to the bed. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, he patted the seat beside him that was closer to the pillows. Shivering slightly, she sat down beside him and let him pull her close. Taking a deep breath, she leaned up and gently kissed him. His hands quickly found their way to her hips and her back as her own hands slithered around his neck. He unconsciously pushed her back, holding her as close to him as he could as he eased her onto her back. She didn't seem to mind as she moaned a little. She shivered again when she felt his warm tongue lapping at her lips, practically begging for entrance. At first she held back. She had a deep love for all of the Sackville-Bagg family, especially Gregory. That, however, didn't mean that she was still necessarily sure that she wanted this. He unconsciously bit her lips a little, hungry for more of the kiss. She only blushed. His body was so warm...His hands were soft as they cradled her slim waist, pulling her closer as he pushed himself up on his knees. They pulled back and stared at each other for a moment. His eyes looked solemn, but with also a small hint of lust. She sat up a little.

"I...I have to try to get back to work..." she stuttered.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you..." he breathed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"Gregory..." she sighed, forcing back a blush, "I really don't have time for this..."

"I love you..." he repeated in a heated and heavy voice as he caressed the flesh of her neck with his lips and fangs, "I love you..."

"Gregory...please...don't do this..." she murmured.

"Don't do what...?" he breathed, kissing her cheek.

She looked away.

"I don't want anymore losses..." she sighed, "Anyone I truly love will be taken from me...my parents...Bill...I don't want it anymore..."

"Why are you so afraid to open your heart to _me_, though...?" he breathed, "I'm a vampire...I won't die...I won't leave you...Nothing will keep you from me ever again if you'll just have me..."

"I don't know..." she sighed.

"Then let me help you make up your mind..." he breathed, kissing her neck a little.

She blushed as his hand wrapped around her back, pulling her towards him. A choked cry escaped her throat at the feel of his arousal.

"G-Gregory..." she blushed, trying to push him off of her, "I...I can't..."

He kissed her again.

"You make my blood boil..." he breathed huskily, "I thirst for _you_, not blood...I _want_ you...Even if it's just tonight...Give me your whole self."

"Gregory..." she blushed.

He leaned towards her ear and nibbled her ear lobe a little

"Make love to me, Misty..." he breathed, "I need you..."

Misty bit her lip. She really wasn't ready for this kind of thing.

"Gregory..." she sighed, "Look...I don't know...Would...Would you settle for PG-13?"

"PG-what?" Gregory asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Misty sighed.

"Look...just...take it slow..." she blushed.

Gregory grinned and sat up a little.

"Alright..." he smirked as he took the bottom of his shirts and pulled them up and over his head.

She blushed darkly. He had such a handsome body. After a moment, he crawled back onto her and pressed his lips to hers, moaning into her lips. He forced her back again groaned against her. She winced a little at a sharp pain in her lips as he arched his back and traced the sides of her body. A gasp tore through her as she forced him away. She wretched and covered her mouth. She could still taste her own blood as it continued to trickle into her mouth.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." she sighed back.

She sat up and wiped away the blood that still lingered on her lips. Unfortunately, the taste of her blood was still hot on his tongue. He gently took her left hand and kissed her palm. A shiver ran down her back as she watched him remove the bandages. The bleeding had already stopped, but she needed to keep it wrapped up to prevent infection. He smiled and kissed the soft, scaring flesh beneath, earning another shiver. She blushed and made to pull her hand back. He only held tighter as he licked at the cut, craving more blood. It had been so long since he'd last fed. He was starving...His body also craved for a taste of the one from whom the blood flowed. When he could not bring any blood to his lips, he recalled the crimson sustenance that was still oozing from her own lips. With a small smirk, he pulled her hand closer and began kissing up her arm, nearing her neck and face in a way reminiscent of Gomez Addams.

"Cara Mia!" he breathed when he reached her neck.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. Now it was just plain imitation of Morticia's passionate husband...

"Knock it off!" she grumbled.

His mind, however, was hardly on his own actions as he nibbled at her neck, eager for another taste of her blood. Her eyes widened.

"Gregory!" she cried, trying to push him away, "Stop it!!"

"Isn't this a fantasy of yours...?" he asked, glancing at her, "Isn't it every woman's fantasy to be lusted after by a vampire...?"

"I...I suppose..." Misty shrugged, "But please...don't..."

He closed his eyes and returned to suckling on her neck. He tugged at her shirts.

"Come on..." he breathed, "Let's continue where we left off..."

She blushed as he pushed his hands up her sides, eager to start removing her clothes. Closing her eyes, she pushed him away and sighed.

"Alright, Gregory..." she sighed, "I guess...I guess I can...here's the thing, though...I...I'm not looking to get...pregnant..."

Gregory nodded seriously and leaned back down to kiss her.

"Like most high school guys," he breathed, "I happen to carry the necessary 'protection' with me in my wallet...just in case..."

"Uh...great to know..." Misty mumbled, flustered.

Gregory laughed.

"It's alright..." he said, "You don't need to be so embarrassed...I love you...and I'll be very good to you..."

She nodded as he pushed her back again, kissing her neck and shoulder. A shiver raced down her spine as she slowly began pulling her arms back through the sleeves of her striped shirt. After pulling away from her momentarily, she pulled the shirt up and over her head. Her eyes were averted to the side. Despite her attitude most of the time, she was very modest and no one of the opposite sex had ever seen her without her shirt. She gasped and glanced back at him as he ran his hands over her thin waist, pulling her back in for a kiss. Once or twice, his hands wandered to her breasts, but they didn't linger. He seemed to be interested in setting the mood, but he also looked as though he was rushing. Feeling brave, Misty's hands slowly reached his belt. As he kissed her, their tongues dancing in their hot mouths, she undid the belt around his waist before proceeding to the button and zipper of his jeans. He moaned, cupping her face as he straddled her waist. He pulled away, panting and his hands dove for her own jeans. His nimble fingers undid the button and zipper in a few fluid motions before he took the tops of the jeans and slowly pulled them down.

She blushed and stopped him. It always aggravated her to think of her first time being with a man who wanted to undress her like she was a five year old being dressed in her pajamas for bedtime. She wondered why people found that so sexy. Shaking her head, she lay back and tried to look as sensual as she could as she wriggled out of her jeans, earning a smug smirk. Once her pants had been removed, she tossed them to the side along with their shirts and brushed her hair away from her neck. He licked his lips and eased off his own pants before kicking them away and crawling back to her, kissing along her collarbone and moaning against the feeling of flesh-on-flesh. His lips nearly crashed down upon hers again as he groaned in pleasure. She moaned as well and arched her back as his hands snaked around her torso to attack the latch of her bra. There was no way she could've hidden the shiver that accosted her. There was so very little cloth that was barring them from each other. He noticed this too, growing more excited by the thought. She blushed and buried her face in his neck when she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh through his boxer shorts and as she felt the straps of her bra came undone.

"Gregory..." she murmured, "I don't know if I'm ready for this...I really do have feelings for you...I love you a lot...but this is such a big step...I don't know if I'm ready for it..."

He stared at her with those almost soulless eyes as he leaned towards her and kissed her again, forcing her onto her back again. She groaned and arched her back, pressing her now bare chest against his own and sending a jolt of pleasure through the both of them.

"I'll be gentle..." he breathed when he pulled away.

"But...!"

"For someone who's done extensive research on vampires," he sighed, "You sure know very little about us..."

She gave him a puzzled look, earning a heavy sigh.

"Vampires have long been considered to be sexual beings..." he sighed, kissing her neck and holding her as close to him as possible, "They have also been thought of as ruthless beings who will do _anything_ to get what they desire...Both of these things are true..."

Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her again, licking at her lips and lapping up any remaining blood on them. She shivered and moaned into his lips, practically begging for more. He pulled away only once more. During this moment, he removed his boxers while she uneasily removed her panties. Now that they were both bare, he covered her body with his own, moaning into her neck. She shuddered as he then took this moment to fully enjoy her body. His hands massaged her breasts while he continued to kiss her neck. A part of her questioned why he favored her neck so much, but she knew that was a stupid question. He was a vampire, what other part of her body was he _really_ interested in? She blushed and chose not to give that question an answer. Unconsciously, she brought her legs up, her knees pressing into his hips. Uneasily, she glanced up at him. They shared a look of uncertainty before he sat up and pulled her to sit up with him. She modestly covered her breasts, still embarrassed.

"Gregory...?" she asked with a blush, "What are you...?"

"It's not fair for me to be playing with your chest when you aren't touching mine..." he replied with a smirk.

She grimaced a little.

"Could you not phrase it in such a way...?" she stuttered.

He smiled a little and sat back, allowing her to 'explore' his torso. After a moment, she reached her hand up and traced his handsome chest. He didn't have a beautiful well-toned chest that she couldn't look away from, but it did add to his good looks. With a small smile, she kissed his chest and up to his neck, drawing a moan from him. A groan emanated from his throat as he lay his head back, digging his fingers in her silky hair. She suckled on his neck as well, returning the favor he'd done for her. Panting, he looked back down at her.

"I want you..." he said breathlessly, "I need you..."

She nodded, earning a small smile. Pulling away, he reached into his jeans pocket and withdrew his wallet. She looked away, waiting for him to finish he necessary 'preparations' before he turned back to her. She then let him lay her back and lay atop her. Closing her eyes, she took a hold on his shoulders, bracing herself. He took a deep breath, eager for his first as he positioned himself above her. Kissing her warmly, he slowly eased himself into her. He may have been eager, but he still loved her; he wasn't about to hurt her just because he wanted her so badly. She winced and clutched his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist as well. He moaned into her lips, desperate to ease her pain as he massaged her breasts. She groaned in pain as he broke through her virgin barrier and arched her back when he'd seated himself fully inside her. Tears of pain trickled down her cheek and to the pillow. She took deep breaths and pulled away from his kiss panting and trying to overcome the pain. Despite that her room was practically soundproof, she didn't want to risk the Thompsons or anyone else hearing her scream. Gregory waited a moment; he had to let her adjust. She blushed when she felt blood trickling down her legs before nodding for him to go on. With a deep breath, Gregory began rocking back and forth, kissing her to alleviate her pain. She moaned with each thrust as he gripped her hips tight. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up to him to hold him tight.

"G-Gregory..." she moaned.

He groaned, his arm around her back to hold her up to him as he kissed her. His tongue darted past her lips each time, memorizing every crevice in her mouth as he did the same with the rest of her body. Every detail was engrained in his memories as he felt himself nearing that beautiful peak. His eyes were beginning to glaze over as he stared down at her throat. He felt so thirsty suddenly. His vampire blood was boiling at the thought of sinking his fangs deep into her beautiful neck. She moaned as she too was nearing her end.

"Gregory...!" she groaned, "Oh...almost...there..."

He wanted to answer; to tell her that he too was nearing his climax. However, his throat was dry. The words were lost on his tongue as he kissed her neck, thrusting as fast as his body would allow. She nearly screamed when she finally released the building pressure in her abdomen. He groaned his own release as he gripped her tight and as he unconsciously bit deep into her neck. This time, she screamed as loud as her lungs could allow. He groaned, but didn't stop as he suckled at her neck, desperate for more blood.

"Gregory..." she breathed, "Stop...Please..."

Blinking, he woke up and stopped himself before pulling away from her. He also pulled out of her tired body. He panted as he held a hand over his heart. She held her neck as he rushed to the bathroom. How stupid could she have been? She could already be in the process of becoming a vampire! He stumbled back into the room, and to the bed again. Grabbing the sheets, he collapsed onto her and pulled the covers over them.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed, "If...If you do change...then you don't have to worry...I'll take care of you...Until we can figure out a way to get through this and get back to normal, I won't leave you...I promise..."

Unfortunately, she'd not heard him. Her head had slumped forward; she'd fainted. He sighed and grabbed her clothes before carefully redressing her. It would be best if they were fully clothed when she woke again and he had to explain what had happened. Once they'd both been redressed and cleaned of their mess, he lay beside her. Though it pained him to sleep in a bed, he would settle for it tonight. As long as she lay beside him, nothing else mattered. Before drifting off to sleep in the afterglow of their passionate night, he leaned to her ear.

"I love you..." he whispered lovingly as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately.

Before he knew it, sleep had taken him and he was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Okay, that's it! All finished!!! *really fake applause* oh, thank you!! Thank you all!!! X3**

**Anyway, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it! Didn't ya just LUV the Addams Family reference in there? There IS going to be a part in 'In Your Arms' where the band mates, and the two families all watch the show and at one point, Misty makes a comment about how much she loves Gomez. And then Lynx is all 'Cara Mia!' and...yeah...it'll be funneh...so that's where that comes from. Misty's an Addams Family fan and by this point, Gregory knows that...so yeah...**

**REVIEW!!!! Batty-chan needs teh reviews!!!!! Do it!!! If you leave before reviewing this story, I shall sick Gregory on you. He will attack at my command!!!**

**Gregory: Says who?**

**Meh: SILENCE!!!**

**Gregory: ...**

**Meh: SUCCESS!!! *to readers* NOW LEAVE ME A DAMN REVIEW!!! NOW!!!! ^-^  
**


End file.
